


Atomic Lightning

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar Femslash Week, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Lapdance, Mentions of past Baavira, Mentions of past Korrasami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not drunk enough," Kuvira says, jokingly, whenever Korra asks her to dance for her. Story based off of this piece of <a href="http://sskuvira.tumblr.com/post/124246120640/by-popular-demand-fairly-certain-korra-would-be">Korvira art</a> by sskuvira on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atomic Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korviraislife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Korviraislife).



“Hey, do you want to go out tonight?” Kuvira asked. She looked over at the opposite end of the couch where Korra was flipping through a pro-bending magazine. The metalbender rolled her eyes before flicking her wrist. The item flew out of the Avatar’s hands and hovered in the air above Kuvira’s open palm, the staples sticking straight up. Whenever Korra would become engrossed in the sport, it would take a while for her to snap back to reality.

“What did you say?” Korra questioned, blinking, and looking over at her girlfriend, returning to reality. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight,” she repeated. Korra shrugged and made a non-committal sound. The metalbender had to keep herself from rolling her eyes, although it wasn’t like she didn’t do it mentally. While she did enjoy her girlfriend’s easy going nature and letting things happen how they happen, sometimes she wished that she would make a decision. “We could get some drinks or something,” she suggested.

“No need to go out and do that,” Korra said with a bright smile. A littletoo bright. Kuvira watched with a raised eyebrow as her girlfriend disappeared into the kitchen. She heard the refrigerator door pull open, and frowned at the sounds of items being moved. A few moments later, the door closed, followed soon behind with a cabinet opening and closing. Korra returned to the living room, flipping over the back of the couch.

Kuvira flinched, dodging Korra’s feet as she swung her legs over to sit upright. Snatching the bottle out of The Avatar’s hands, more worried that she’d drop it, she peered at the label: Atomic Lightning.

“This is perfect,” Korra announced, sitting up straight. She placed the two glasses onto the coffee table before turning to face Kuvira, gauging her reaction.

The metalbender frowned, turning the bottle very which way in her hands. She watched as a few bubbles in the red drink floated to the service. With every tilt of the bottle, a waft of cinnamon filled her nose, making her eyes water. “What is it?” she asked.

“A drink,” Korra said slowly. Kuvira glared at her, making the Avatar burst into laughter, smacking her girlfriend’s thigh. Korra yelped, all the while still chuckling, now rubbing the stinging area on her leg.

“I know _that_ ,” she snapped, “but I’ve never heard of this before. How do you know about this?”

“Well, when we dated, Asami would take me to a lot of her favorite restaurants and explained a few of the drinks to me.” Korra placed her thumbs onto the cork and pressed hard. Just as soon as it flew out of the neck of the bottle with a pop, she lifted her hand and caught the cork in her palm, wincing at the impact. Kuvira’s eyebrows rose, clearly impressed by Korra’s fast reflexes. When the Avatar looked over at her, she quickly crossed her arms over her chest and looked back in nonchalance. “She called it a Wine Tasting…or something like that. I wasn’t too big on it. Then, I was introduced to this. You haven’t lived until you try this.”

Kuvira watched as Korra poured the red liquid into two glasses. Her girlfriend offered her a glass, which she quickly accepted. Ignoring the small jump her heart made when their fingers brushed against each others, Kuvira brought the glass to her nose and took a sniff. Korra laughed when she immediately started to sneeze from the strong smell. “Whoa,” she cried.

“It consists of 1.5oz of heatfire and stickysweet,” Korra explained. “Normally, you drop of small salt fiz into the drink and then chug it, but I felt this was a safer way to try the drink first.” She leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees. She curled her hands into fists, resting her chin against her knuckles, waiting for Kuvira to take her first sip."I have to warn you, this is a very intense drink."

“I can handle it,” Kuvira said with a raised eyebrow. Korra smirked in response, raising an eyebrow as well. The metalbender rolled her eyes, tilted her head back, and drained half of the liquid in the glass. Korra’s blue eyes widened in amusement when Kuvira’ face turned a bright red. Her girlfriend coughed harshly before fanning her waters eyes with her hand. “It’s good,” she commented. “Man, that’s a burn.”

“Bottoms up,” Korra said. She lifted her glass into the air before tapping it lightly against Kuvira’s.

“I think you mean cheers,” she corrected.

“Same thing.” Kuvira laughed through her nose as Korra moved, nestling herself into the metalbender’s side. Kuvira wrapped her right arm around the Avatar’s shoulder as soon as the dark girl got herself situated into a comfortable position into her side. She drained the rest of her glass before placing it onto the coffee table in front of her. Korra set down her glass before leaning up and kissing Kuvira, dragging her tongue across her bottom lip to capture the last few dribbles of the beverage that clung to the plump flesh.

The two continued to sit on the couch, quietly talking and drinking some more of the Atomic Lightning. Every time Kuvira finished her glass, she would demand for it to be refilled, enjoying the cinnamon and sweet taste. More so, enjoying Korra’s kisses every time she finished the drink and a few drops of the beverage settled on her lips.

“Kuvira, will you dance for me?” Korra asked. Kuvira inhaled sharply, ready to answer, until she felt a sense of calm wash over her. She relaxed into the couch, enjoying the warmth the spread across her body, a fuzziness creeping into her head.

“No,” she answered, more as a question instead of a statement. "I'm not drunk enough," she laughed. Korra snuggled deeper into her side, nuzzling the metalbender in the crook of her neck with her nose. Kuvira squirmed away, using her left hand to rub her glabella. She began to trace small circles on Korra’s exposed shoulder.

“Please?” she pressed. “You dance for other people on a monthly basis.”

“That…is because I practice,” Kuvira muttered, her words slowing down and beginning to slow down. “…practice for those…performances. I don’t want to dance for you…unless it’s perfect,” she answered. “It needs to be perfect.”

Korra frowned. “If you say so,” she muttered.

“…So I need to practice.”

“Where are you going?” Korra all but whined as Kuvira abruptly got up from her seat on the couch. She fell over onto the cushions before draping her arms over the armrest, watching as the metalbender sauntered towards their bedroom.

“To change,” Kuvira answered. “...into something more comfortable. It’s really warm in here.” To prove her point, she pulled the bottom of her shirt away from her skin and flapped it a few times to create a small gust. Korra couldn’t help but stare at her girlfriend’s navel every time it appeared. “Put some music on,” she ordered, “and pour me some more of that stuff. It’s good.” With that, she turned on her heel and entered the bedroom, but not before stumbling over her two feet.

“You sure are bossy when you’re drunk,” Korra muttered, tilting her head back and draining the rest of her beverage. She re-filled Kuvira’s glass before getting up from the couch and walking across the room to the stereo. Popping open the five-disc cd cartridge, she read the labels on each disc before selecting one. While her back was turned, Kuvira sauntered back into the living room. She picked up a chair and placed it into the middle of the room, the back facing the wall where Korra was standing.

“Korra, sit here,” Kuvira instructed.

The Avatar frowned and turned to look over her shoulder. Her blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she slowly turned around, facing her scantily clad girlfriend who was waiting patiently for her to follow orders, one hand on her hip, and the other resting against the chair. “…Why?” Korra squeaked.

Kuvira smirked a bit before holding her hand out. “So I can make sure I have your attention.” Korra placed her palm into her girlfriend’s open hand before a taking a seat in the chair. It creaked a little bit underneath the weight. She titled her head to the side, giving Kuvira a slow once over. So slow that Kuvira flushed brightly, shifting a bit underneath her intense gaze. 

Her toned abdomen was on full display, as well as her muscular thighs from the black bathing suit bottoms she was wearing. Korra couldn’t hide the smile that stretched across her face. Moving her vision field upward, she couldn’t help but zero in on Kuvira’s chest, wrapped up in a green dance top, the contrasting colors making her pale skin luminescent, highlighting the birthmark just long the curve of her right breast. 

“What you’re wearing does a fantastic job of that,” Korra finally answered. The soft jazz music in the background reached a high crescendo. Kuvira roughly grabbed the front of Korra’s shirt, pulling her forward and pressing their lips together in a harsh embrace.

Pulling away, Kuvira lifted her foot and pushed on Korra’s knee, moving her legs apart. Korra bit her bottom lip as the metalbender moved to stand in between them. Kuvira smirked before placing her hands onto the Avatar’s knees; the dark girl could feel the heat radiating from her girlfriend’s pale hands through the clothing. Kuvira then moved her hands, slowly trailing them up Korra’s thighs.

Korra hummed quietly when Kuvira curled her fingers, her nails digging into the soft material, before scratching them back down her legs, moving over her inner things. Kuvira then climbed up onto the chair, her knees on either side of Korra’s hips, pressed in between the small space between Korra’s legs and the armrests of the chair. The chair creaked with the additional weight.

Kuvira didn’t straddle her body; instead she leaned forward and pressed her chest against Korra. That time, Korra let out a quiet moan, closing her eyes against the sensation, goose bumps coated her skin. The jazz music suddenly got louder, filling the room. Korra opened one of her eyes and found Kuvira arm outstretched towards the stereo, realizing it was her who had turned up the volume of the music. Kuvira then pressed forward, firmly pressing their chest together. She then began to move along with the beat of the music. Korra’s eyes squeezed shut as she inhaled sharply. 

The metalbender noticed that Korra’s fingers twitched, dancing along the round edges of the armrest. Kuvira leaned down and nuzzled Korra’s neck, nipping at her skin, pressing ghost kisses along her jaw. Korra breathed in through her nose before nipping Kuvira on her earlobe. That's when Kuvira decided to straddle her lap, the sudden contact made Korra jump.

A quiet chuckle erupted from behind Korra’s lips and directly into Kuvira’s ear. The metalbender pulled back and looked into her girlfriend’s face. Korra slowly opened her eyes, causing Kuvira to quickly turn away, not wanting to be sucked into her entrancing pools of blue. Instead, she placed her hands onto the Avatar’s chest, palms flat, and slid them down her torso, her fingers moving along every bump and ridge of her toned muscles. Eventually, they settled upon the waistband of Korra’s pants, and she began to move her hips left and right, changing direction as the music swelled and faded. When she heard another moan released into the air, Kuvira couldn’t help but lick her bottom lip at the sound.

Korra leaned forward and captured Kuvira’s bottom lip in between her teeth, lightly chewing on the flesh. Kuvira let out a squeak of surprise before pressing hard, moving her hips faster. She smiled into the kiss when she heard Korra’s nails dragging against the wood of the armrests. Kuvira grunted in shock when Korra ran a hand through her dark hair, grabbing a section in a tight grip, and pulling back.

Kuvira brushed her bangs out of her face, panting, and her chest heaving as she tried to slow her breathing. Korra’s eyes flicked down, trailing to the birthmark on the cusp of Kuvira’s cleavage, before moving back up, darkening with desire. The metalbender smirked, kissing Korra once more, before gently sliding down her body. 

Settling her hands on Korra’s thighs, Kuvira jumped backward, off of her lap, giving The Avatar a view of her cleavage. The metalbender moved slowly, getting up, her breast brushing against Korra’s knees. She ran her fingers through her hair, brushing her bangs back out of her face before nailing Korra with another smik. While turning around, presenting her toned back and ass, she lost her balance, teetering to the side. Korra instinctively reached up and placed her hands on the metalbender’s waist, helping her regain her balance.

Kuvira brushed her hair away from her back, exposing her neck as she reclaimed her seat on Korra’s lap, moving her ass from left to right. The Avatar placed her hands back onto the armrests, exhaling sharply when Kuvira leaned back, resting her head on her shoulder. Swallowing hard, Korra removed her hands from the armrest and placed them lightly onto Kuvira’s toned abdomen.

The metalbender shivered at her warm touch but continued to move around with the music. She leaned forward and flipped her hair, her dark locks gently brushing against Korra’s face. The Avatar’s grip tightened before she moved her hands up to Kuvira’s chest. Slowly, she trailed her hands down her front, running over Kuvira’s breast to the top of the bathing suit bottoms she was wearing. She ran a finger along the edge of the waistband, dipping a little under the elastic. Kuvira shivered before leaning back once more, rubbing herself against her girlfriend. 

Kuvira quickly turned around in the chair so that she was facing the Avatar once more. The sudden and fast movement caused her head to swim. She groaned quietly, rubbing at her temples before looking down at Korra, who stared back at her with apprehension.

“Why do you look nervous?” Kuvira asked. She blinked slowly, squeezing her eyes shut tightly before opening them once more. Her olive green eyes were bright and focused. Korra swallowed hard before blowing her bangs out of her face. She couldn’t help but giggle when Kuvira placed a hand on the back of her neck, lightly scratching. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because…” she muttered, her cheeks turning a bit red. “I-I don’t know what to do with my hands,” she admitted.

“You were doing fine a few seconds ago,” Kuvira chuckled before grabbing a hold of her girlfriend’s dark hands. She glanced down, looking at the contrast of their skin color before lifting a hand to her mouth, lightly grazing her lips across Korra’s mocha skin. She then smirked before lightly placing the Avatar’s hands onto her hip bones. “You can put them here,” she answered. 

Korra swallowed once more, her blue eyes turning one shade darker. Kuvira smiled as she stared into her girlfriend’s pupils, her entire body warming from their close contact. “I’d like to put them somewhere else,” she answered, her voice confident, firm, and yet laced with a bit of flirtatious undertones.

“Me too,” Kuvira whispered. Her breath tickled Korra’s top lip. The Avatar breathed in deeply before lifting her head a few millimeters, the tips of their noses bumped together. Kuvira brushed some hair behind her ear, before leaning forward a bit more, their lips barely touching.

“Where do you want me to put them?” Korra’s lips moved against her girlfriends, her warm breath flowing across the plump flesh and into her open mouth.

Kuvira moved to the right side of Korra’s head, lightly dragging the tip of her nose across the dark skin before her lips touched the shell of her ear. Korra shivered underneath her, her grip tightening on the hip bones in her hands when the metalbender whispered: “Everywhere.”

\---

Kuvira felt her stomach clench tightly as bile raced up the back of her throat. She quickly opened her eyes and flung herself out of bed. The minute she stood up, the room slanted. She dropped to her knees and grabbed a trash can placed by the bed before emptying her stomach.

Korra entered the room and walked over to her girlfriend, sitting down next to her. She put down a bottle of water by Kuvira’s knees before placing a damp washcloth on the back of her neck. The metalbender smiled softly in thanks before throwing up once more.

“I’d ask how you’re feeling, but clearly it’s not too well,” Korra commented. She placed her hand onto Kuvira’s back, rapidly warming it up, before rubbing soothing circles. Kuvira pulled the damp wash cloth off of her neck and wiped her mouth. She rested her back against the side of the bed, Korra quickly scooting to sit next to her. “I’ve been better, but I haven’t been this sick in years,” she added. “Not since Baatar and I went out to celebrate out engagement.” She looked down at her hand left hand, rubbing the naked ring finger with her right hand. 

“Did something happen that night?” Korra asked.

The metalbender bit her bottom lip, wincing at the acid that had settled. She wiped them with the wash cloth once more before holding it out to Korra, who quickly warmed it up when she pressed a finger to the soft material. “Let’s just say, I’m banned from ever stepping foot back into the bar.”

“Oh, _that_ explains it,” she snickered.

“Explains what?” Kuvira groaned and rubbed her temples. The Avatar reached into her pocket and pulled out some medicine. She slipped it into her girlfriend’s hand before plucking the water bottle up off of the ground. “Did we really break the chair or was that a dream?” Kuvira asked. Korra smiled sheepishly before rubbing the back of her neck. The metalbender frowned before popping the medicine into her mouth and taking a sip if water. “I liked that chair.”

“I think it was the chair’s way of telling you that it didn’t like your dance,” Korra joked. Kuvira laughed through her nose. She titled her head back and took another sip of water. She elbowed her girlfriend in the arm, glaring over at her as she swallowed.

“Why aren’t you sick?” she demanded. “You drank more than I did,”

“Not much more, and I can handle my liquor,” Korra answered with a shrug. She then half-smiled. “Atomic Lightning’s are intense. From what Asami told me, those from the Fire Nation drink that stuff like water.”

“But you’re not from the Fire Nation,” Kuvira pointed out.

“No, but I am the Avatar. I’m amazing.” She laughed as Kuvira punched her hard in the arm. Rubbing the spot which was sure to be a bruise, she stuck out her tongue before smirking. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy last night.” Kuvira’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she sipped some more water, refusing to respond. “I honestly wasn’t asking for _that_ type of dance. Not that I didn’t enjoy it or…the encore performance,” she said with a smirk. Kuvira rolled her eyes before smiling, rubbing a welt on the inside of her thigh. “You’re an amazing dancer, and you don’t have to be perfect in your technique just for me to like it,” she added quietly. “You’re already perfect to me.”

Kuvira smiled, which quickly turned into a grimace. She groaned and wrapped an arm around her stomach, using her free hand to drag the trash can into her lap. “I’d kiss you but I may throw up on you,” she muttered.

“Looking at you now, I would deserve it,” Korra answered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written anything like this. Atomic Lightning is a drink I originally made up for my story, [Road to Recovery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3421532/chapters/7495238). Also, i found out this week is Avatar Femslash week, and today's prompt is "Touch", so in a way, this goes towards Femslash Week.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. :) [knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com](http://knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com)


End file.
